In A Minute
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Donghae tak pernah tahu, ia akan berubah menjadi pengecut dalam kedoknya menenangkan hati yang berjalan begitu lama. [Donghae/Hyukjae]
**Kau akan tahu seberapa besar cintamu pada seseorang, setelah orang itu melangkah meninggalkanmu.**

 **.**

 **In A Minute © Chocoffee**

 **HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **EYD dan tanda baca memprihatinkan.**

 **.**

Nada sambung terdengar monoton. Mengalir melalui telinga dan menyapa hati yang ikut bergetar. Mati-matian menahan perasaan yang bergejolak kuat.

Lee Donghae membiarkan keheningan mengisi ruangan yang dihuninya. Masih menunggu dengan sabar, sampai nada monoton itu berubah lalu berganti dengan suara orang yang begitu ia rindukan.

Perlu diberi penghargaan. Ini, untuk pertama kalinya, setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun terlewati, ia berani membuat keputusan untuk menghubungi sahabat lama─jika tidak bisa dikatakan mantan kekasih. Jantungnya terus berdetak keras, alih-alih membuatnya waswas terkena serangan jantung, ia lebih takut jika tidak mampu menggunakan kenekatannya hari ini untuk melakukan hal yang bisa─walaupun kecil kemungkinan─menyelesaikan pertikaian besar dalam dirinya sendiri.

Donghae tak pernah tahu, ia akan berubah menjadi pengecut dalam kedoknya menenangkan hati yang berjalan begitu lama.

Ia masih menunggu. Hingga nada monoton itu akhirnya berubah, dengan jeda suara klik dan gemerisik ribut yang menjadi _background_ antik pengiring percakapannya nanti.

Donghae tidak tahu seberapa aneh wajah keriputnya yang tertarik ke atas akibat senyuman kelewat lebar.

" _Selamat pagi, dengan Lee Hyukjae disini._ "

Bahkan suaranya yang lembut mampu membuat laki-laki yang tak lagi muda itu kembali bergetar layaknya dulu.

"Ini aku,"

Donghae tidak mengerti kenapa lidahnya begitu susah mengungkapkan namanya dengan lebih jelas. Pada akhirnya ia menunggu. Menunggu sampai lawan bicaranya sadar atau gagal total dalam mengingat suaranya.

Terdengar tawa dari ujung sana. " _Lee Donghae?_ " Bahkan lelaki itu yakin jika bibir yang menyebutkan namanya sedang berusaha menahan senyum lebar. " _Ini kau kan, Hae?_ "

 _Sial_ ─"Ya, ini aku."─ _Kenapa kau bisa selalu mengingatnya secepat itu?_ ─"Lama tidak berkomunikasi, Hyuk."

" _Ya, sudah lama sekali._ "

Balasan yang di dapat benar-benar jauh dari ekspetasi. Donghae kira Hyukjae akan langsung menutup teleponnya begitu ia mengaku. Tapi pada kenyataannya, suara riang (Jika orang tua renta seperti mereka masih bisa dikatakan riang) yang malah di dapat. Bukan makian menyakitkan hati yang mampu membuat jantungnya teriris.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Donghae. Berbasa-basi belaka. Ia benar-benar tidak dapat menahan senyum lebarnya dengan baik. Bahkan nada suaranya mungkin terdengar aneh di ujung sana.

" _Aku? Baik-baik saja. Jika menjalani masa tua dengan bermain bersama cucu bisa dikategorikan untuk itu,_ " Hyukjae menjawab tenang. " _Lalu, kau sendiri? Baik-baik juga, kan?_ "

 _Baik-baik juga? Bolehkah aku menjawab jujur dengan mengatakan; tidak, aku tidak pernah merasa baik─_ "Ya. Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja."

 _"_ _Wah, baguslah._ " Balasannya terdengar senang. " _Tapi, Donghae. Kau...terdengar kaku sekali,_ "

Donghae terkekeh canggung. "Ah, benarkah? Maaf. Sepertinya terpengaruh umur,"

" _Umur itu tidak mempengaruhi itu, Donghae._ " Sahut Hyukjae tegas. " _Lalu, apa yang mau kau katakan?_ "

Hyukjae sekali. Selalu _straight foward_. Bahkan disaat mereka putus kontak selama bertahun-tahun dan baru berhubungan sekarang, tidak ada tangisan haru atau kalimat-kalimat rindu lagi.

Ah, benar. Hyukjaenya sudah dewasa.

Dan Hyukjae yang dewasa, bukan miliknya lagi.

"Hyukjae _~ya_ , kita masih sahabat bukan?" tanya Donghae pelan. Otaknya terus mendesak untuk menanyakan pertanyaan itu, dan hatinya kembali teriris hingga mengucurkan darah segar.

" _Lucu sekali pertanyaanmu, Tuan yang terhormat._ " Ada nada geli dalam suara Hyukjae. " _Kau baru bertanya setelah beribu-ribu tahun terlewati. Apa ada yang salah dengan otakmu?_ "

"Kau terlalu berlebihan." Tukas Donghae. "Aku hanya bertanya. Jika kau tidak mau menjawab, tidak apa-apa."

" _Aku rasa janji bersahabat selamanya itu masih tetap ada. Terkecuali ada sesuatu dan lain hal. Dan kurasa, karena sesuatu dan lain hal itu sudah berakhir, kita kembali pada peraturan semula. Mudah, kan?_ "

Sesuatu dan lain hal, ya?

Ah, Donghae paham betul dengan itu.

"Terimakasih," Senyuman tulus terulas dengan lebar. "Dan tentang sesuatu dan lain hal yang kau bahas tadi, aku ingin meminta maaf."

Suara gemerisik mendadak mendominasi dan secara perlahan menghilang. Lalu tergantikan lagi dengan suara Hyukjae yang terdengar sedikit aneh.

" _Yah, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah melupakannya._ "

"Semudah itu?"

" _Kau pikir aku anak kecil?"_ Kekehan terdengar. " _Aku sudah tua, Donghae. Tidak pantas merajuk atau menangis layaknya bayi. Aku sudah tahu asam manis kehidupan, sudah banyak yang terlewati hingga sekarang (Termasuk masalah denganmu itu). Kau pikir berapa lama lagi aku akan hidup dan tetap terpuruk dalam kesedihan? Aku punya keluarga, punya anak dan punya cucu. Aku tidak ingin mereka mengkhawatirkanku jika terus-terusan menangis karena seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah kulihat penampakannya lagi selama puluhan tahun. Itu akan membuat perasaan mereka ikut teriris, Donghae._ "

Telak.

Bom atom telah dijatuhkan.

Walaupun terdengar ringan, Donghae tahu pergolakan batin apa yang dilakukan oleh lawan bicaranya di ujung sana. Nada suara dipaksa untuk tetap tenang, tangis yang dikengkang kuat oleh sebuah rantai semu, dan Hyukjae yang tetap bertahan untuk berbicara dengannya.

Semuanya seolah menamparnya tanpa ampun.

"Aku─"

" _Jika kau ingin meminta maaf, lupakan saja. Aku sudah membuang memori itu jauh-jauh. Kita sudah bahagia dengan jalan masing-masing. Kau dengan pilihanmu dan aku dengan pilihanku. Jangan menebar garam lagi, aku sudah terlalu renta untuk itu."_

"Jadi menurutmu aku sudah bahagia?" Pertanyaan retoris terlontar. Donghae tidak dapat menahan lidahnya untuk berkomentar. "Ya, aku bahagia. Tapi ada sisi lain dari diriku yang mengutuk itu semua. Mengutuk kebahagiaan semu yang kubuat dengan begitu mulus."

" _Donghae─_ "

"Maafkan aku yang tidak pernah mau mencoba untuk mempertahankanmu. Maafkan aku yang memilih menyerah pada orang tuaku. Maafkan aku yang menghancurkan semuanya di akhir pertemuan kita. Maafkan aku yang...telah menjadi seorang pengecut dan tidak berhasil mengatakan bahwa aku mencintamu dengan benar. Mencintai sahabatku sendiri hingga saat ini."

Hening. Lawan bicaranya sama sekali tidak merespon. Belum. Hingga terdengar suara tawa aneh diiringi isakan kecil yang mampu membuat pria paruh baya itu tersentak dalam teleponnya.

" _Coba katakan sekali lagi,_ " Suara itu meminta dengan mantap. " _Katakan sekali lagi dengan benar, Donghae. Kau mencintaiku, kan? Sampai sekarang. Biarkan aku mendengarnya, mungkin untuk terakhir kali._ "

"Hei," Donghae mendadak gugup. Ini aneh. Benar-benar aneh. Sama sekali tidak sesuai ekspetasinya. "Kau…apa-apaan dengan kalimat terakhir kalinya itu? Kau tidak berminat membuangku jauh-jauh, kan?"

Suara kekehan itu semakin menjadi. " _Yang benar saja. Kau yang membuangku, Donghae. Bukan aku._ " Ralatnya. " _Dan aku hanya ingin mendengarkannya. Itu, aku anggap sebagai hutangmu. Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak berminat balas dendam kok._ "

Dan Donghae menyerah. Kerutan halus semakin bertambah, kebingungan dengan tingkah aneh sahabat lamanya. "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu." Tukasnya.

" _Ya._ "

Hyukjae menunggu dengan sabar. Ia tahu itu. Diotaknya sudah tersusun beberapa kalimat, berusaha memperbesar mentalnya untuk mengatakan kalimat itu. Bahkan setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun, mengatakan cinta masih membuatnya merasa seperti remaja tanggung. Ia, kehilangan akal sehat untuk tetap memacu jantungnya agar berdetak lebih tenang.

"Aku…mencintaimu. Lee Hyukjae, aku Lee Donghae, amat mencintaimu. Sampai detik ini, dan selamanya."

Ia berhasil. Bibir Donghae membentuk kurva melengkung. Setelah sekian lama, setelah bertahun-tahun, ia berhasil melakukannya. Tidak terdefinisikan kebahagiaan yang menyerangnya saat ini. Rasanya ingin berlari, menembus ruang waktu dan memeluk Hyukjae dengan erat. Air matanya hampir meleleh, dan Donghae berusaha menahannya agar tidak terlihat konyol.

" _Terimakasih,_ " Respon diujung sana membuat pikirannya kembali fokus. " _Ah, perlukah aku membalasnya?_ "

Donghae tertawa pendek. "Itu terserahmu. Tapi kalau jawabannya menyakitkan, lebih baik tidak usah. Aku tidak mau terkena serangan jantung setelah ini. Itu akan terlihat amat konyol."

 _"_ _Haha, benar. Sekarang kau sudah tua ya?_ "

"Bukankah kau juga sama saja, _Eunhyuk~ah_?"

Lagi-lagi keheningan panjang yang menyambutnya. Donghae cukup terkejut, ia sepertinya kembali membuka luka lama. Panggilan itu, sebutan itu. Rambutnya yang sudah didominasi dengan warna putih diremas keras, berusaha menahan emosi yang bergejolak dengan terburu-buru bersuara, "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud. Maafkan aku."

" _Tidak apa. Aku hanya terkejut kecil. Sudah lama tidak ada yang memanggilku begitu. Haha, santai saja Donghae._ " Balas Hyukjae ringan. " _Aku hanya agak sedikit…sentimental? Jangan berpikir kakek tua sepertiku tidak bisa merasakan hal itu, oke?_ " candanya.

"Hei, kau berbicara seolah kita tidak ada pada tahap yang sama."

" _Haha, maaf. Kita ya? Ya, umur kita sama. Ya tahun kelahiran kita sama. Ya, kita dulu pernah menjadi member disatu grup yang sama. Ya, kita pernah begitu dekat. Ya, kita dulu pernah menjalin cinta yang teramat tabu. Dan ya, kita akhirnya berpisah karena alasan itu._ "

"Hyukjae,"

" _Hei, jawabannya...aku tidak tahu ini akan menyakitimu atau tidak. Yang pasti, aku juga masih Donghae."_ Kalimat itu memotong dengan segera. " _Aku, Lee Hyukjae, masih mencintaimu. Amat mencintaimu. Hehe, sepertinya aku belum berhasil sepenuhnya jatuh cinta pada istriku. Apa aku perlu meminta maaf pada abunya?_ "

Kerongkongannya tercekat. Donghae merasa otaknya _blank_ mendengar kebenaran yang diberikan oleh masa lalunya. Ia tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa dan bagaimana. Perasaan bahagianya membuncah, telak. Hingga air mata yang selalu ditahannya keluar dengan perlahan. Sama-sama menangis dengan seseorang yang baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya dikubur dalam-dalam.

"Hei, Hyukjae," Donghae memanggil dengan lembut. "Kita itu orang paling bodoh, ya? Sama-sama jatuh cinta, tapi terhalang oleh kelamin. Lucu sekali. Membuatku merasa seperti orang idiot."

" _Kau dan otak idiotmu itu,_ " Balasan disana terdengar seperti menahan tawa. Miris. " _Ah, bisakah aku berdoa pada Tuhan, jika kita di lahirkan lagi dikemudian hari, menjadi beda gender saja? Aku laki-laki dan kau perempuan, atau sebaliknya, tidak masalah. Jadi kita bisa menikah, punya anak dan cucu yang lucu. Benar kan?_ "

"Aku lebih suka aku yang menjadi laki-laki dan kau perempuan. Sadar status Hyukjae, kau lebih cocok menjadi seorang ibu daripada ayah."

" _Gah, brengsek kau. Tapi, ah sudahlah, terserah saja. Intinya aku ingin seperti itu._ "

"Ya, aku juga." Donghae lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Mari kita berjanji, di kehidupan selanjutnya. Kita akan kembali bertemu, dengan gender dan kehidupan yang berbeda. Lalu kita menikah dan mempunyai keluarga kecil yang bahagia."

" _Hei, otakmu itu. Pacaran dulu, jangan asal menikah._ " Seloroh Hyukjae geli.

Donghae ikutan tertawa. "Aku tidak peduli."

" _Ck, dasar. Omong-omong, sepertinya cucu bungsuku menangis. Aku perlu mengurusnya. Sampai nanti Donghae!_ "

"Ya, sampai nanti."─ _lagi_ ─"Aku mencintaimu."

Hening menyusul kemudian tawa hangat memburai keluar. " _Aku juga mencintaimu, lebih dari apapun_."

Dan sambungan telepon langsung terputus setelahnya.

Sinar matahari pagi kini menyorot lebih tajam. Dibalik gorden yang diterbangi angin lembut, Donghae tersenyum lebar. Terkekeh saat melihat cucu kecilnya berlari mendekati dirinya, dan dihadiahi dengan tubuh mungil yang terangkat ke atas ditambah kecupan pelan pada hidung.

"Kakek, ada apa? Sepertinya senang sekali. Menang pacuan kuda, ya?" Tanya si kecil Daehyun penasaran.

Donghae tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Bukan. Kakek bahkan memenangkan yang lebih keren lagi."

"Apa itu?"

"Hati seseorang yang paling berharga untuk Kakek. Rasanya, seperti terlahir kembali."

"Itu nenek?"

"Bukan. Seseorang dari masa lalu kakek."

"Eh?" Daehyun menelengkan kepalanya, mengerjap imut. "Bisa seperti itu ya, kek?"

"Tentu saja." Senyum dewasa tercetak. "Daehyun akan segera tahu jika sudah besar nanti."

Si kecil memberengut. "Kakek tidak seru! Kapan aku besarnya?"

Kali ini Donghae tertawa lepas. Mengacak surai hitam cucunya dan berucap, "Saat Daehyun mengerti bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta dan kehilangan, dan juga saat umurmu sudah cukup nanti." Ujarnya. "Daehyun jangan bilang pada siapapun tentang ini ya? Ini rahasia antara kakek dan Daehyun. Daehyun janji?"

Kedua mata bulat itu mengangguk dengan senang. "Um! Ini rahasia kita!" pekiknya. Membalas kaitan jari kelingking Donghae kemudian tertawa riang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Geez. Apa yang saya buat ini? Hanya melanjutkan fict yang sempat terkubur di laptop, saat baca dapet feel, ya lanjut saja. Ini berakhir manis kok, sungguh! Walaupun mereka gak bersama-sama, setidaknya udah saling tahu kalau saling mencintai. Ini SJ future ya, anggap saja setelah mereka pensiun dan menikah, punya anak punya cucu. Hiks, saya baper bayanginnya *elapingus*

Apa banget ya saya semingguan ini terus-menerus publis FF. Mana gak jelas lagi *poorme* Tapi makasih loh yang udah review, kalian luar biasa *peluksatusatu*

Ditunggu reviewnya di fict yang ini. Saya harap kalian bisa baper, karena saya sendiri baper! *ditendang* Makasih sudah mau berkunjung *lambailambai*

 ** _Sign_**

 ** _Miss Chocoffee_**

 **.**

 **[ April 28, 2016 ]**


End file.
